Living for the Dead Thanks CiCi!
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: What if Dally had a younger sister? I'm not too good at summaries, so you'll just have to read to find out what I mean! This is only the first chapter, I haven't quite finished the rest yet. Enjoy!!!
1. Default Chapter

What if Dally hadn't been alone? What if his father wasn't his only family? I explored this possibility, and came up with this fanfic. It's set a few weeks after the book.  
  
Please review! And be gentle, this is my very first fanfic that I ever posted!  
  
  
  
"How she doin' Darry?" Steve asked, entering the bedroom that contained a girl lying on the bed, her tear stained face finally relaxed.  
  
"Finally sleeping. Poor kid." Darry ran his hand through the girl's hair.  
  
Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Darry were all staying at the Curtis home for awhile. Steve went back downstairs, leaving Darry and Ponyboy with her. Silence reigned for quite some time, until Sodapop came upstairs.  
  
"Hey Pony, you have a visitor. Do you want me to send him up?" Soda whispered.  
  
Pony nodded. Soda brought the visitor upstairs, and told him to be quiet. Pony turned around to see Randy.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy." He stated not too quietly.  
  
Darry glared at him, as did Pony. Randy shrugged and noticed the sleeping girl. He whistled, and once again got glared at.  
  
"What do you want, Randy?" Pony asked.  
  
Randy explained that he had come to see how Pony was doing. He kept saying Johnny and Dally's names. Darry frowned when he noticed that the girl was starting to toss and turn. He was about to tell Randy to leave, when the girl woke up, screaming Dally's name. Pony ran to the side of the bed and clutched the girl so she couldn't run off. But the girl didn't struggle, she just held onto Pony and cried. Darry pushed Randy out of the room and brought him downstairs.  
  
"Is that Winston's girl, or something? She sure don't look like a Grease." He asked.  
  
Two-Bit got angry at his comment and marched right up to him.  
  
"You don't think that Dally could have had any family? Is that it? Or any of our girl's can be clean and pretty?" He asked, fuming.  
  
Soda and Steve each held onto one of Two-Bit's arms and held him back. Randy was confused.  
  
"Yeah, she's a Greaser." Darry stated, anger dripping from his voice, "She's Dally's little sister. Now get out!"  
  
Randy ran from the house, scared of Darry.  
  
Back upstairs, Pony was trying to calm the girl down.  
  
"Anika, calm down, you'll make yourself sick." He whispered.  
  
Anika just sobbed louder.  
  
"I can't get the gunshots out of my head Pony! All I hear is the gunshots! And the blood, oh the blood! I want Dally back!" She moaned.  
  
Pony held her tighter. He had never seen her like this. She was always smiling and laughing, even after her dad beat her. She shouldn't have to be in so much pain. He faintly heard the phone downstairs, and wondered who would be calling. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps come upstairs and Soda's head picked in the room.  
  
"You want to take a phone call, baby?" he asked Anika softly.  
  
Anika nodded slowly, and stood up with Pony's help. She went downstairs and sat on the big chair next to the phone.  
  
"Hello… Yes it's me… What…. Are you saying that… No… Dallas was the only real family I had, and now I'm going to stay right here, where I'm loved… I said NO… Goodbye!" She was crying throughout the entire conversation.  
  
She hung up, and stood facing the five perplexed faces.  
  
"That was my father's brother. He wanted me to go live with him in Windrixville… But I don't want to leave… Please don't make me leave!" Anika's legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
Darry knelt beside her and rocked her softly.  
  
"You can stay as long as you want, baby." He whispered.  
  
Everyone was quiet as they watched Anika cry. Before anything else could be done, the phone rang again.  
  
"Yeah?" Sodapop answered it, "No, Mr. Winston, she isn't here… No neither is, is Dall… I said they weren't! What you don't believe me... FINE! She is here, but you ain't gonna talk to her... I don't care if you call the police on me! The fuzz ain't got nothing to prove it!"  
  
By this time, Darry was wrestling the phone away from Soda. When he got it, he glared at Soda and put the phone up to his ear.  
  
"Hello Mr. Winston. Could you hold please?" Darry ignored the screaming from the other end of the phone and turned to Pony, who was kneeling beside Anika, "Pony, bring Ani upstairs. The rest of you, get out of here for a few minutes."  
  
Pony picked Anika up, frowning at how small she was, and carried her to the bedroom. Everyone else frowned and went outside on the front steps. Once he was alone, Darry took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the phone.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Winston." Darry stated very business like.  
  
Upstairs, Pony had placed Anika on the bed, and was rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I'm scared, Pony, I'm so scared I have to go back to my father. Dally isn't here anymore to protect me." Anika sobbed, "Dally… Oh Dally…"  
  
Unknown to Pony, Anika was remembering seeing the police shooting her brother.  
  
(Anika's POV)  
  
Dally raised his gun. No! They don't know it's not loaded! He was jerked half around by the impact of the bullets. He was dead before he hit the ground. But I knew that was what he wanted. He had his lopsided grin on.  
  
"Dally!" I screamed.  
  
I ran forward, vaguely feeling someone trying to catch my arm. I heard Steve sob, and Soda comforting him. I didn't care. I reached Dally before the police, and dropped to my knees by his head. I gently lifted his head onto my lap.  
  
"Wake up! Please, don't leave me, Dally! Dally!" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and whirled me head around to see a cop standing behind me, "Don't touch me! Why did you do that to him? He's scared, he snapped because Johnny died! He didn't have any bullets in his gun! He's just a kid! Let him sleep! He… He…"  
  
Darry was next to me all of a sudden, his arms around my shoulders as I shook. He pulled me up, and helped me from falling. I leaned against him and cried. The first time I had cried since mama died. I looked up when Two- Bit cried out that something was wrong with Pony. He fell to the ground, and Two-Bit was at his side in a second, his hand on Pony's forehead. He swore colorfully, and I didn't bother telling him not to, I didn't care. He started crying that Pony had a fever before the rumble, that it was his fault. He looked so torn up. We all did. Two-Bit picked Pony up, and carried him back to the Curtis's. Steve and Soda started back to. Darry started to pull me back, but I slipped out of his arms, and knelt beside Dally again. I gently lifted his head and took of his necklace with the dog tags on them. I kissed his frozen cheek and passed my hand through his hair.  
  
"Be seein' ya, bro." I sobbed, "Be good, and wait for me."  
  
I stood and glanced at the policemen that were staring at me.  
  
"Be sure to be gentle." I pleaded, and then added softly, "He wasn't all bad, you know. He was the best big brother, anyone could ask for. And you took him away from me. I hope you carry that for the rest of your lives."  
  
I turned back to Darry, who was close to tears, and gripped his hand in one of mine, and Dally's dog tags in the other. I glanced back at him lying lifeless on the pavement, and sobbed loudly. Darry pulled me to his house and I followed, crying all the way. When we got there, I laid down on the couch, my head on Steve's lap. Darry went upstairs where Soda was with Pony, and Two-Bit went and got his car to bring Soda, Darry and Pony to the hospital. Steve kept telling me to get to sleep, but I just stared ahead, my eyes never leaving the phone, almost hoping that Dally would call and say that it was just a joke. When Darry and, Soda and Pony got back from the hospital, Two-Bit left for home, and Darry sat on the chair next to the phone. Soda stayed with Pony upstairs. Steve had fallen asleep.  
  
"Come here, baby." Darry called softly, holding his arms open for me to crawl onto his lap.  
  
I slowly sat up, and walked over to him. He pulled me onto his lap, and I buried my head in his chest. Tears once again made their way down my cheeks. Darry held me tightly, and I could feel him shaking slightly. A few hours later, he gently stood up, and placed me on the chair. He went upstairs, and a few minutes later, Soda came down. I stood up, and he hugged me tightly. He asked me if I wanted anything to drink, and I shook my head. Suddenly, the room took a nosedive, and I fell to my knees. Soda was at my side, and I was crying again. I wanted to bolt, to get out of there, to run and get Dally, and leave. But I knew I couldn't. Steve was suddenly there too, and both of them were holding me down. And I realized that I was struggling against them. I relaxed slightly, and put my head in my hands. Steve was rubbing my back and Soda was getting up. He came back a few minutes later, a glass of water in his hand. I took the glass in a shaky hand, and sipped it slowly, something telling me that if I gulped it I'd get sick. Steve lifted me onto the couch and he and Soda went into the kitchen. I sat on that couch for days. Only getting up to use the washroom, and to take a shower every morning. I didn't eat, and nobody forced me to. Darry and Soda took turns taking care of Pony. Steve and Two-Bit spent a lot of time with me. But I wasn't much company; I mostly just sat there, and cried. That went on for two days. On the third day, I saw that Soda and Darry were exhausted. I went upstairs, and ordered them both to get some sleep. They didn't argue. I looked at Pony and saw that his fever hadn't gone down. I frowned.  
  
"Glory, don't those two brothers of yours know how to bring a fever down?" I asked the still unconscious Pony.  
  
I wrapped his head, after cleaning out his cut, and put a cold cloth on his forehead. I lifted the blankets off of his feet, and felt them. They were freezing cold. I frowned again and started rubbing them.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard Two-Bit ask from the door.  
  
"I'm trying to bring his fever down. Cold you change the water in the bowl please Two-Bit, it's not cold enough." I asked.  
  
Two-Bit smiled and grabbed the bowl off the night table. I knew he was happy I was talking again. When Pony's feet were normal temperature, I changed the cloth, and felt his temperature. He was still hot, but it wasn't as high. Just then, Darry came in, still looking pretty tired, but not as bad. He gave me a hug and thanked me, then sat on the chair that was pulled up next to Pony's bed. I smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Two-Bit who was flipping through the channels. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his shoulders. I often did that with Dally. I felt tears running down my cheeks again. Two-Bit hugged me tightly, and rocked me back and forth. I then saw out of the corner of my eye, Soda sneak upstairs. After a few minutes, Darry came back downstairs and said that Pony was awake. He thanked me and went to the kitchen, no doubt to make Pony some soup. I was right. Darry came back a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. He went upstairs, but didn't stay up long. He said that Pony and Soda were both asleep, and yawned. I stood up and took the bowl from him, then pushed him to his room.  
  
"You should get some sleep too." I stated, "And don't worry about the house, I have to do something anyway, or I'll go crazy, so I'll clean up."  
  
Darry smiled and thanked me, then went to bed. I took the bowl into the kitchen and put it on the counter so Pony or someone could heat it and eat it. I cleaned the kitchen till it sparkled, then did the living room, with Two-Bit talking away. I was about to do the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. Two-Bit answered it, and led a red headed girl in.  
  
"Umm, is Ponyboy here?" She asked.  
  
"He's in bed, sick. Is there a message?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice from sounding too rusty.  
  
The girl shook her head and tilted her head to the side. She stared at me for a few seconds, then left, saying goodbye to Two-Bit. I shook my head, and then went back to cleaning the bathroom. When I was done, I was exhausted, and my head was pounding, but I knew I wasn't ready to sleep yet. I was still hearing all the gunshots, and seeing the blood. My hand went up to the dog tags around my neck, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them away impatiently, and put away the cleaning stuff. When Darry woke up, he grinned at me, and whistled.  
  
"Wow! I don't think this place has ever been this clean!" He laughed.  
  
I smiled tiredly. Two-Bit said he had to go, and hugged me goodbye. He said bye to Darry, and left. Darry told me to get some sleep, but I shook my head. He glared at me, but I pretended that I didn't notice. I went upstairs to check on Pony and Soda. They were fast asleep, curled up together. I was jealous. I wished that I could have Dally back. I sighed, but knew I wouldn't cry again that day.  
  
The next week went by slowly. I helped Darry and Soda around the house, and with Pony. Most of the time, I sat with him, crying, talking, or just sitting there. I was in the kitchen, fixing supper, when there was a knock at the door. I answered it, and gasped. There stood Randy Anderson, the friend of the Soc that started it all. Randy looked quite confused, but mostly annoyed at me. I was about to slam the door closed, when Soda walked up behind me. He gently pushed me away and invited Randy in. Darry came in, glared at Randy, and asked what he wanted. I was slowly feeling faint, and Soda had his arm around me. Darry led Randy upstairs, and I sat down. Soda went to finish supper, and Darry came downstairs and went to talk to Soda. I sneaked upstairs and stood outside Ponyboy's room. They were talking in low voices, but I could still hear them. They were talking first about the hearing tomorrow, then about Randy's father being disappointed in him, about how worried Pony was worried that he and Soda would be sent to a boy's home, and then Pony started getting worked up. He still wasn't admitting to himself that Johnny was dead. I ran downstairs and told Darry, and he ran back upstairs. Randy came downstairs, his face confused, sad and worried. I met him at the door, and he stopped and looked at me.  
  
"What's a Soc doing on this side of town?" He asked me.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"I am not a Soc." I stated, "I'm a Greaser. And have been since I was little. What made you think otherwise? And what did you hope to accomplish by coming here, other then upset Pony?"  
  
Randy looked at me strangely. I glared at him, and he left, slamming the door. I turned around, my anger still flaring, and saw Soda. He looked awfully worried. I raised an eyebrow, something I picked up from Two-Bit, and asked what the matter was. He said that I was too pale, and I had bag under my eyes. I shrugged and went to see if Soda had made supper right. Darry and Soda had supper downstairs, and I brought Pony his. He thanked me, and I went back downstairs. I sat on the couch, flipped through the channels, and then turned the TV off. I sighed. Nothing was on. I went outside, and sat on the front steps. I heard yelling from down the street, and laughter from the other end. Music was blaring a couple of houses down, and I could hear cars on the busy street nearby. Is anything quiet anymore, I thought sadly. The next day, Pony came downstairs for the first time in a week. He smiled at me, and I grinned back. He sat down on the couch, looking exhausted, and Darry got the truck. The three Curtis's were dressed in their best, and were trying to convince me to go with them, but I kept refusing. Finally, Pony said that he wasn't going. Soda looked exasperated.  
  
"Pony, you have to go." I sated gently.  
  
Pony shook his head, and looked like he wanted to cry, or run or something. I sat next to him, and put my arms around his shoulders. He held me tightly, and shook. Golly, he was tiny. We were the same age, but he had lost a lot of weight when he was at the church, and even more when he was sick.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked quietly.  
  
Pony nodded, and I went to get dressed in a nicer dress than the one I had on. All the way to the hearing, Pony had my hand in a vice like grip. He was scared. Darry and Soda were scared too. So was I, to tell the truth. I was scared to leave the Curtis house. I was scared to face the Socs. I was scared of the judge's decision, about Pony's charges, and about if he and Soda should go to a boy's home. And I was scared to face Cherry Valance. I knew it was her that came to the door when Pony was sick. I also knew that Dally had been in love with her. When we got there, Darry dropped Pony and me off at the door, and then he and Soda went to park the car. We stood at the door, waiting, when Randy and Cherry and their friends arrived. I gulped and stood behind Pony. Randy glared at me, and everyone else stared. I was so scared that they would beat me up. But then, they wouldn't try anything with the fuzz all around, would they? Cherry Valance came up and hugged Pony. She gave me a curious look, but she didn't ask anything. I must have looked as tired as I felt, 'cause Pony put his arm around me, and Cherry hooked my arm around hers. I realized that I was shaking, and my vision was blurring. Darry and Soda arrived then, and Darry lifted me up. Pony stuck close to us, and Cherry returned to her parents and friends. Some of the Socs went first, then Darry and Soda. When I was called to the stand, I was relieved when they took me to a back room, instead of in front of all the people.  
  
"Hello dear." The judge had a kind face, so I relaxed a little, "I want to ask you a few questions about Johnny and Dally, is that alright?"  
  
I slowly nodded, but felt tears well in my eyes. The judge told a nearby policeman to go get Soda for me, and I smiled gratefully. When Soda came in, he held my hand as I answered truthfully all the questions the judge asked me. Then he got me angry.  
  
"Did your brother ever hurt you in any manner, Anika?" The judge asked.  
  
My rage flared, but I kept from hitting anyone. I settled for standing up very quickly, and knocking my chair back.  
  
"Are you implying that my brother beat me?" I asked, and then laughed, "If anything, my brother saved me a few million times! My father is the one you should be asking that about! My father hits me anytime I burn the bread I made for supper, or if I get a B on my report card, or even a quiz, and he beats me for being too smart! Dally took more hits for me then I can count! If you say another bad word against him…"  
  
I couldn't continue. I could hardly breathe! I felt tears course don't my cheeks as my breath caught in my throat and I coughed slightly. Soda had me in his arms, telling me to calm down, and the judge sent for the doctor who was at the trial. He gave me an injection that made me groggy, but I fought to stay awake. I heard the doctor say not to ask me anymore questions, and to not ask Pony any questions that might upset him. Soda helped me to the bench and I sat in between him and Darry, resting my head on Darry's shoulder. The judge asked Pony some questions about living with Darry and Soda, and about school. I was glad that he wasn't asked any questions about Johnny, or… or Dally.  
  
After the hearing, Cherry came up to Ponyboy, and said goodbye, then we went home. I guess I consider the Curtis house home now. When we got there, Darry carried me upstairs to Pony's room, and I fell asleep immediately. The next thing I knew, Randy was in Pony's room, and he kept saying Dally's name over and over.  
  
*********End flashback********  
  
I sniffed as Pony rocked me back and forth. My head pounded more then ever, and I could barely keep my eyes open. Pony told me to get some sleep, and that he wouldn't leave my side 'till I woke up. I let my eyes close for a few seconds, determined to stay awake. The next thing I knew, it was a few days later. Pony was asleep next to me, and sunlight was streaming through a crack in the curtains. I sighed and snuggled closer to Pony's warm form, and let a few tears fall down my cheeks. Pony's arm was suddenly around me, and we we're both crying our eyes out. It was then Darry came in with some breakfast for each of us, and I realized how hungry I was. I wiped my cheeks, and Darry gave both Pony and me a hug. I ate my breakfast, and then remembered that Darry had talked to my father.  
  
"What did you say to him?" I asked a bit scared.  
  
Darry grinned and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"I gave him a deal he didn't refuse." He laughed at the confused expression on my face, "You live with us, as long as he doesn't have to pay for anything."  
  
I squealed in delight and hugged Darry, then tackled Pony. Both Curtis brothers laughed at my antics, and I yawned. Darry tucked Pony and me back in, Pony hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days either. We we're asleep in a few seconds.  
  
When I woke up in the middle of the night, Pony had his arm around my waist, and he was sound asleep. I thanked God for my friends. And I whispered to Dally that I missed him. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
There! How did you like it? Any comments, review please! And if I get enough reviews, maybe I'll get up the courage to put up another chapter!  
  
Love ya'll lots!!!!!  
  
Savanna Maxwell ;P 


	2. I Promise to Hurry!

Hello everyone! Savanna Maxwell here, Shinegami's little sis! Anyway, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up. I'm still in the process of tweaking it a bit. But I swear I'll have it up as soon as possible! And thanks everyone who reviewed, so much! I never thought of myself as a good writer 'till you guys reviewed!!! I'll hurry my hardest and only work on that one for while! 


End file.
